<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom for Me by Clementines (LuckyLikesLemons), kenainot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520551">Bloom for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/Clementines'>Clementines (LuckyLikesLemons)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot'>kenainot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M, Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/Clementines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FF050 - Mino is a prince from A kingdom. When he visit B kingdom, he saw prince Seungyoon using magic to make all the flowers bloom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m here.” Mino uttered as he adjusted his robe.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His brother was getting married, and as tradition has it, the entire family needs to visit the bride’s kingdom. Mino heard from the maids that his brother was marrying a daughter of the King of Dorchario, the kingdom of mercenaries.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not even sure why he’s here. He doesn’t have a role at all. He was the third son of his father, not even the spare. He’s more of an extra. The son that’s just there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mino released a yawn. He was beyond bored. There was an ongoing banquet for the engaged couple but he was out in a garden trying to find something to do. He’s been wandering for thirty minutes now, but he hasn’t found anything interesting. He was getting frustrated. He wanted to be back in Lumeria. The solstice was just around the corner and he was directly involved in painting the palace walls for the upcoming festival in honor of the sun. At least there, he was in his element. He could paint all day, and joke with the other workers. He was that kind of prince and he was more than okay with it. But instead, his father told him to pack for a trip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived yesterday and Mino thinks the place was a bit dark and bleak. He commented about it and his brother told him the kingdom’s main export was metal. They were also known for their soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a beautiful garden though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bit strange for this kind of kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s thinking of going back to the banquet when he heard a hum. The voice was beautiful. Mino was captivated. His feet made their own decision and walked towards the sound. He was always curious, and so it wasn’t a surprise when his gut told him to find the source of the beautiful melody.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mino was suddenly in front of a greenhouse. It wasn’t as big as what they had back home, but it was well-maintained and it smelled nice.  He could see a man, seemingly a fellow royal based on the robes he was wearing. It was silver and gray, a contrast to Mino’s gold and red. He was facing away from him but he could see the blond hair. The song he was singing was unfamiliar but it sounded enchanting. Mino could feel his heart getting warm and fuzzy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was supposed to just turn around and walk away when he saw something that made him gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other man heard him and turned around. Their eyes met. Mino looked away and his gaze was fixed on the flowers that were blooming. They hadn’t been there alive earlier. He can’t even put it in words. He didn’t know how to explain what he just saw with his own eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mino stepped back, but couldn’t seem to take another. He was glued to the ground, and it wasn’t just about what he had witnessed. The man who made the flowers bloom looked ethereal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to look away, but it was as if a force was telling him to look, to appreciate the man before him. Mino was speechless, and that’s saying something for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the guy who had just made the flowers bloom walk towards him. “I said who are you?” The voice was gentle and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Mino started, not finding the words because wow, he was more beautiful up close. “How, wow, did you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you see?” The other man’s voice rose slightly in panic. It’s clear that Mino wasn’t supposed to see what he had seen. He thinks the panic is warranted. Mino just witnessed magic, something that is almost unheard of.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Words were not spoken after. Mino just let the other guy who made the flowers bloom — he really should ask him for his name at this point — drag him away from the greenhouse. They started walking briskly and Mino tried hard to keep up with the frantic pace. The garden turned into bleak hallways until the other guy opened a room, a study of some sort.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was more of a private library.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Mino started awkwardly. He was standing in the middle of the room while the other guy walked back and forth in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we sit down?” Mino suggested. He was getting dizzy with all the walking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other man gave a nod and Mino sighed as he sat on a long sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Prince Mino of Lumeria.” He finally introduced himself. He thinks that needed to be said before they begin to talk about what he saw. He was raised as a prince and it’s always a must to introduce himself in every circumstance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for the other to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungyoon. Prince Seungyoon of Dorchario.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mino creased his brows. He thought the King only had three daughters. His brother was marrying the third daughter. He hadn’t heard any mention of a son.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon seemed to understand his confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t really talk about me.” He heard Seungyoon utter, voice suddenly small and unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mino didn’t know how to respond. He wanted the entire ‘making the flower bloom’ issue to be talked about first.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He has heard of people who could do magic but he has never seen one in person. His history lessons have told him that there’s a lineage of people who could use magic, but they were hunted down centuries ago when people were not knowledgeable enough to identify a gifted individual from a dark witch. They were wiped out, they said. Burnt and put to death.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That last bit was being proven wrong today.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make flowers bloom.” He whispered out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the panic surging again in Seungyoon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell anyone. Don’t freak out.” He immediately continued and faced the worried Prince.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a little ease shown on Seungyoon’s face after he said those words.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Seungyoon asked, voice sounding meek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mino nodded and waited for the other to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can make the flowers bloom. I can grow trees too.” Seungyoon said after a while.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was Mino’s turn to hold his breath. His history teacher, an old man who was angry at the world, had often mentioned that those who had the gifts were mostly sons of warlocks who were intimately involved with faeries. He also remembered branding them as ethereal humans who were not completely human.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It explained the illuminating aura that Seungyoon has,  especially earlier when he was using his gift.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fairy?” It was a dumb question but he doesn’t really know where to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seungyoon chuckled at that. At least, he’s no longer frantic. Mino takes it as an improvement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe? My father, the king, is from the bloodline and I inherited it.” Seungyoon explained briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mino nodded and couldn't help but stare at Seungyoon again. He was so enchanting. His hair was naturally blond, and his lips looked so plump. His eyes rove over his glowing complexion and squishy cheeks. Is this what faeries looked like?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise you won’t tell anyone?” Seungyoon’s eyes were pleading, and Mino couldn't find it in him to say no.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mino received a scolding from his father when he returned to his chambers. The king told him his expectations of him were already very low, but disappearing from the engagement banquet was something else. Mino’s sure his father said something insulting but he was too happy to pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was alone right now, and he smiled at the thought of seeing Seungyoon again tomorrow. The younger prince – Mino found out earlier while they were getting to know each other – promised to see him tomorrow to explore the town. Seungyoon said there wasn’t much since their kingdom wasn’t blessed with much apart from metal, but there’s a forest that the younger liked and he could show Mino what magic he could do.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, making the flowers bloom was just one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prince Seungyoon was brilliant and beautiful and his smiles were as sunny as summer skies and Mino is just, how to explain? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Infatuated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s infatuated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or quite possibly, in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make the sunflowers bloom too?” He asked as Seungyoon hands him another set of the said flower. It was beautiful but Mino knew the erratic beating of his heart had nothing to do with that. It was from how Seungyoon smiles every time he hands Mino flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can basically make everything bloom. One time I tried doing it with a tree. It took a lot of my energy but I was able to revive it. I don’t do it now though. My father was worried after I fainted.” The younger prince informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino stared at how Seungyoon’s eyes shine at every word he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ability really suits you.” Mino uttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and Seungyoon smiled at him. “Thank you. It’s not often that I can talk about it. It’s just you and my dad who know about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino nodded. There are still dangers for Seungyoon. There are still people who think they could exploit people with magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come with me?” It was a sudden question. One that Mino’s not even sure why he asked, but he was determined to get an answer to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go somewhere?” Seungyoon asked, oh, so innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me. To our Kingdom. Or maybe somewhere where you could create your own garden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… Is this what I think it is?” Seungyoon whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we just met three days ago.” It was a soft response, and Mino could not help but listen to Seungyoon. The younger prince was blushing, not exactly rejecting the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s true that they just met, but Mino was sure about what he needs and how he feels. Maybe it’s the urgency. They would be leaving in two days, and he doesn’t want to lose what they have. He was certain the day he found Seungyoon, and he wants to watch him make flowers bloom every single day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get a summer house? I’ve always wanted to own one, and can we have dogs too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both smiled, and Mino could only pull Seungyoon close. It’s not going to be easy but it’s going to be worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fathers, the kings, were not exactly ecstatic when Mino came into the throne room with his and Seungyoon’s hands were intertwined. Seungyoon’s father, in particular, was close to ripping them apart if not for the people watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dramatic because Mino thinks doing it privately would just merit them a no with an oath to not see each other again. A public banquet was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It worked for the most part. It was a good plan but Seungyoon still rolled his eyes everytime they talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are coming in to order more flowers. Sunflowers are also in demand. Let’s visit the greenhouse today. I want to make sure my babies are blooming fine.” Seungyoon pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mino smiled and intertwined their fingers, leaning in for a kiss. It was short and soft and hazy like the spring that was about to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, love.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>